The invention relates generally to electronic components having diodes and capacitors, and, more particularly, to cascade voltage amplifiers.
Voltage amplifiers, specifically voltage multipliers, are electrical circuits that convert alternating current (AC) at a lower voltage to a direct current (DC) at a higher voltage. Voltage amplifiers have a wide-variety of uses such as relatively low voltages in household appliances or extremely high voltages in lightning safety testing facilities. Common voltage amplifiers often contain many electronic components (e.g., capacitors and diodes), thereby requiring a method for connecting and protecting each of the components. As the desire for smaller and lighter equipment employing voltage amplifiers (e.g., electrostatic spray guns) increases, it is desirable to reduce the size and weight of the voltage of the voltage amplifier assemblies themselves while increasing or maintaining the reliability of the voltage amplifiers.